Ein Unglück kommt selten allein
by Kathi23
Summary: Das Team muss durch eine Reihe von Schwierigkeiten


_Serie: CSI Miami __  
__Rating: PG 13 __  
__Charakter(e): Tim, Eric, Calleigh und ein wenig Horatio __  
__Genre: Drama, Freundschaft __  
__Warnungen: es wird an manchen Stellen sehr emotional __  
__Zusammenfassung: Das Team muss durch eineReihe von Vorfällen ___

_alle Rechte an der Serie sowie an den Personen gehören CBS und Jerry Bruckheimer _

**„Hey Speed, wo bleibst du? Es gibt ne Menge Arbeit für uns " ****  
****Erics Stimme spiegelte Ungeduld wieder. ****  
****Ein paar Minuten später tauchte auch schon der dunkele Wuschelkopf seines Kollegen neben ihm auf. ****  
****Eric erschrak und verdrehte die Augen. Speed konnte sich jedoch ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. ****  
****„Hier bin ich doch". ******

**Die Beiden waren zu einem Code 31 in den Everglades gerufen worden. ****  
****Vor den Beiden lag eine junge weibliche Leiche im Wasser. ****  
****Die erste Begutachtung der Leiche durch Alexx ergab, dass sie durch einen Schlag mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand gestorben sein musste. ****  
****Dann verschwand sie auch schon mit der Leiche in die Gerichtsmedizin. ******

**Nun machten sich Eric und Speed an die Spurensicherung. ****  
****Nach einiger Zeit verspürte Eric einen plötzlich auftretenden Schmerz am Handgelenk. ****  
****Er nahm seine Hand hoch und schlug aus Reflex die Schlange, die ihn gerade gebissen hatte, weg, die auf den staubigen Sandboden fiel. ****  
****„Mist", fluchte Eric, liess die Pinzette fallen und hielt sich den Arm. ****  
****Speed sah zu Eric rüber. ****  
****„Hey, was ist los?" ****  
****„Mich hat gerade eine Schlange gebissen. Verdammt, das brennt ja wie Feuer." ****  
****„Was war das für eine?" ****  
****„ Keine Ahnung, vielleicht eine Klapperschlange. " ****  
****„Bist du dir da sicher, Eric?" ****  
****Eric nickte. ****  
****Speeds Augen weiteten sich. ****  
****Eric wurde aufeinmal leichenblass. ****  
****Außerdem fing er an zu schwitzen und sackte zusammen. ****  
****„Hey Eric, hier bleiben.". ****  
****Speed ließ alles fallen und hechtete zu seinem Kollegen. ****  
****Langsam gingen die Beiden zurück zum Auto. Tim musste Eric stützen. ****  
****Am Auto angekommen, setzte Speed Eric in den Schatten. ****  
****Dann nahm Speed ein Stück Seil, um die Hand abzubinden, damit das Gift nicht weiter in Erics Körper wandern konnte. ****  
****„Au, das tut doch weh." ****  
****„Komm schon Eric, stell dich nicht so an. Ich muss deine Hand abbinden, damit das Gift nicht weiter in deinen Körper fließen kann." ****  
****Speed griff zu seinem Handy, um Calleigh anzurufen, da ein Krankenwagen einfach zu lange hieraus brauchte. Sie musste mit dem Heli kommen, denn Eric musste so schnell wie möglich ins Hospital. ****  
****Speed spürte, das er sich zusammenreißen musste. ******

**„Hey Speed", klang Calleighs fröhliche Stimme dem anderen Ende der Leitung. ****  
****„Calleigh, ich brauch dringend deine Hilfe." ****  
****„Klar." ****  
****„Wir brauchen den Heli hier draußen in den Everglades. Eric ist von einer giftigen Schlange gebissen worden. Der Krankenwagen braucht einfach zu lange hierher. Wir bringen ihn mit dem Heli ins Mercy, das ist das nächste und auch das einzige, was für Schlangenbisse ausgestattet ist." ****  
****„Wie geht es ihm?" ****  
****Calleighs Stimme hatte einen geschockten Ton bekommen. ****  
****„Nicht gut, Calleigh. Bitte beil dich." ****  
****Anstatt einer Antwort hörte Speed nur noch ein Knacken in der Leitung, was ihm signalisierte, dass Calleigh aufgelegt hatte. ******

**Nun wandte sich Speed wieder Eric zu, der am Auto entlang zur Seite rutschte. ****  
****Er kniete sich hin und legte Erics Kopf in seinen Schoss. ****  
****„Hey Eric, wach bleiben", sagte Speed und schlug immer wieder leicht auf die Wange. „Speed..sag Call, dass ich sie liebe." ****  
****Erics Stimme war kaum noch hörbar. Seine normale Gesichtsfarbe war einem Weiß gewichen. ****  
****Speed schluckte und gleichzeitig huschte ihm ein Grinsen übers Gesicht. ****  
****„Hab ichs doch gewusst", dachte er sich. ****  
****„Das sagst du ihr selber." ****  
****Dann sah Speed, dass Eric drohte, wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu verfallen. ****  
****„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst wach bleiben. " ****  
****„Nur 5 Minuten." ****  
****„Hier wird nicht geschlafen, habe ich gesagt." ****  
****Immer wieder gingen Speeds verzweifelte Blicke in den Himmel, um zu schauen, wo der Heli blieb. Nach geschlagenen 10 Minuten hörte Speed ein leises Rotorengeräusch am Himmel. Dann sah er auch schon den Heli. Nachdem dieser dann gelandet war, stiegen auch schon Cal-leigh und zwei männliche Personen aus. ****  
****Die eine identifizierte Speed als Horatio Caine, seinen Chef. ****  
****Der andere Mann stellte sich als Dr. Jim Malluci vor. ****  
****Der Doctor kümmerte sich sofort um Eric, und Speed konnte sich nur schwer von seinem Freund lösen. ******

**Dann stand Speed an Erics Auto angelehnt, als Horatio auf ihn zukam. ****  
****Horatio nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und sagte mit einem ruhigen Ton in der Stimme: „Speed." ****  
****Keine Reaktion. ****  
****Speed starrte immer noch, wie versteinert auf den sandigen Boden. ****  
****Dann legte Horatio Tim eine Hand auf die Schulter. ****  
****Bei der Berührung zuckte Speed zusammen. ****  
****„Hey Speed, ist alles ok?" ****  
****„Ich bin nur fix und fertig. Mir ist irgendwie... " ****  
****„Speed, setz dich ins Auto..." ****  
****Horatio Stimme bekam einen leicht bestimmenden Ton. ****  
****Langsam ging Speed also zur Autotür und setzte sich ins Auto. Seine Beine waren wie aus Pudding und seine Gesichtsfarbe glich der einer Leiche. Horatio machte sich große Sorgen um Speed. Er wusste, dass Eric und Speed die besten Freunde waren und des-wegen auch Speed die ganze Sache sehr nah ging. ****  
****„Hey Speed, ist wirklich alles ok?", fragte Horatio besorgt, als er an der Autotür lehnte. ****  
****„Es ging alles so schnell", brachte Speed heraus. ****  
****„Eric schafft das, er ist stark. " ****  
****Tim nickte leicht und seufzte. ******

**Nach ein paar Minuten war der Heli startbereit und Horatio sagte : „Ich flieg mit. Fahrt ihr zum Mercy." ****  
****Tim schüttelte den Kopf. Horatio sah ihn fragend an. ****  
****„Ich flieg mit." ****  
****„Aber…" ****  
****„Horatio, bitte." ****  
****Speeds Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch von Horatio zu. ****  
****„Also gut, dann flieg du mit." ****  
****Mit einer Geste signalisierte Speed Horatio ein „Danke." ****  
****Dann hob der Heli ab. Horatio und Calleigh sahen noch kurz dem Heli nach. Dann sagte Horatio schließlich: „Lass uns die Sachen zusammensuchen und dann auch fahren.." ****  
****„Meinst du?" ****  
****Horatio nickte. ****  
****„Lass mal, ich übernehme den Fall. Das schaffe ich schon, Horatio." ****  
****Horatio machte sich ebenfalls Sorgen. Dies wusste Calleigh, denn es ging um Eric. Er war der Erste, den Horatio in sein Team geholt hatte. ****  
****Vorher war Eric bei der Taucheinheit der Miami Dade Police gewesen. ******

**Nachdem Horatio und Calleigh alle Sachen zusammen hatten, machten sich auch die Beiden auf den Weg zum Mercy, wo der Heli schon längst gelandet war. ****  
****Vor einem der Behandlungszimmer wurde Speed dann schließlich von Dr. Malluci zurück-gewiesen. ****  
****Er solle doch bitte draußen warten. ****  
****Mit einem leichten Nicken blieb Tim stehen, jedoch konnte er sich nur schwer von Eric trennen. ****  
****Es war schließlich sein bester Freund, der da gerade mit dem Tod rang. ****  
****Tim stand wie in Trance noch im Gang. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Hatte er wirklich für Eric getan, was er konnte? ****  
****Es vergingen die Minuten wie im Fluge, und aus Minuten wurden Stunden. ****  
****Die Gänge des Hospitales waren kahl. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und jedes Mal bei jeder Tür war ein grüner Fleck, der die Tür symbolisierte. Der Boden war grauer PVC-Belag. ****  
****Die vorbeigehenden Krankenschwestern und Ärzte bemerkten Speed nicht weiter. ******

**Nach einiger Zeit setzte sich Speed auf einen der gelben Plastikstühle, die im Gang standen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel. ******

**„Hey Speed" hörte Speed, nach einiger Zeit aus dem Menschengewirr heraus. ****  
****Calleigh war mittlerweile auch im Hospital angekommen. ****  
****Sie hob die Hand, um Speed zu signaliesieren, dass sie da war. Dieser jedoch reagierte nicht. ****  
****Dann setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben Speed. ****  
****Calleigh legte ihrem Kollegen eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte mit einem ruhigen Ton in der Stimme seinen Namen. ****  
****Bei der Berührung ihrer Hand an seiner Schulter zuckte Speed zusammen und schaute hoch. ****  
****„Cal", sagte er leise. ****  
****Innerlich freute er sich jedoch, dass sie da war. ****  
****Cal sah, dass das Speed alles sehr nah ging. Sein Gesicht war immer noch leichenblass. ****  
****„Hey Speed, weißt du schon was Neues?", fragte Calleigh sanft. ****  
****Speed schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tür, wo sich die Wege von Tim und Eric vorhin getrennt hatten. ****  
****Calleigh nickte. ****  
****„Bist du okay?" ****  
****„Ich habe eine Scheißangst um Eric. Was, wenn ?" ****  
****„Verdammt Speed, da darfst du nicht mal dran denken. Eric ist ein Kämpfer. Er wird es schaffen." ****  
****„Er ist mein bester Freund." ****  
****Speeds Stimme zitterte und versagte schließlich ganz. ****  
****Calleigh nahm Speed in die Arme. ****  
****Beruhigend sprach Calleigh auf ihn ein und strich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken. ****  
****„Ich weiß, Speed. Aber glaube mir, er schafft es." ****  
****Calleigh kämpfte aber ebenfalls mit ihrer Fassung, doch sie wollte stark sein. Stark sein für ihre „Jungs", die sie jetzt brauchten. ****  
****Einer musste stark bleiben. Sie brauchten sie; ihre Schulter zum Ausweinen; ihre trös-tenden Worte. ****  
****Calleighs Stimme klang so voller Zuversicht, sollte sie damit Recht behalten? ******

**Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich Speed sichtlich. ****  
****Dann kam auch schon Dr. Malluci auf die Beiden zu. Speed stand auf und ging dem Doc schon entgegen. Calleigh folgte ihm. ****  
****„Also, Mr. Delko ist in einem kritischen Zustand. Wir konnten ihm zwar das Gegengift rechtzeitig verabreichen, nur ob er darauf positiv reagiert, das müssen wir abwarten. Die nächsten 24 Stunden sind entscheidend." Speed musste kräftig schlucken. ****  
****Seine Blicke wanderten rüber zu Calleigh. Speed sah, wie auch ihr sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Gerade als Calleigh sich auf den Weg zurück zum Auto machen wollte, hielt Speed den Doktor auf. ****  
****„Nein, bitte", dachte Speed. ****  
****„Speed! Er schafft es." ****  
****Calleigh stand neben ihrem Kollegen und und versuchte, ihm Mut zu machen. ****  
****„Doktor, darf ich zu ihm", fragte Speed schliesslich. „Ok." ****  
****„Welche Station und welches Zimmer?" ****  
****„Station 12, Zimmer 15." ****  
****Dann blickte Speed hinüber zu Calleigh. ****  
****„Ich sage Horatio Bescheid. Bleib ruhig bei ihm." ****  
****Nun folgte Tim dem Arzt in Richtung Erics Zimmer. ******

**Vor der Tür atmete Tim noch einmal durch. ****  
****Dann trat er ein. ******

**Der restliche Raum glich dem Gang, weiße Wände und grauer PVC Boden. Das Zimmer war in ein diffuses Licht getaucht. ******

**Was Speed im Zimmer sah, zog ihm das Herz zusammen. Ihm wurde sehr mulmig zumu-te, als er seinen besten Freund in diesem Zustand sah. ****  
****Da lag Eric, sein Kollege, schlafend und an den verschiedensten pie-penden Geräte und Monitore angeschlossen. ****  
****Durch das Weiß seines Gesichts unterschied er sich kaum von der Bettwäsche. ****  
****Tim nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett. Er fühlte sich schuldig, nicht genug für Eric getan zu haben. Speed dachte nach, während er aus dem Fenster sah. ****  
****Durch die Situation kam bei Speed wieder die Erinnerungen an seinen Freund, Chris, aus der Collegezeit, hoch. ****  
****Durch einen Unfall war dieser gelähmt worden und dann bei der „rettenden" Operation gestorben. Das hatte Speed fertiggemacht. Er hatte sich komplett zurückgezogen und immer wieder hatte sich Speed die selbe Frage gestellt: ****  
****„Warum konnte ich ihm nicht helfen?" ****  
****Diese Frage stellte sich Speed nun wieder, nur das es dieses Mal um Eric ging. ****  
****„Scheiße Eric, komm schon! Wir brauchen dich doch noch, und außerdem möchte ich nicht noch mal meinen besten Freund verlieren." ******

**Frustriert lehnte er sich zurück in den Stuhl und starrte Eric an, in der Hoffnung, er würde endlich seine Augen öffnen. ****  
****Stunden vergingen und nichts geschah, Speed wich jedoch nie von Erics Seite. ****  
****Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, wie in einem Film liefen die Bilder des Vorfalls an ihm vorbei. ****  
****Nach wenigen Minuten drehte er sich wieder um und erstarrte. ****  
****Hatte Eric eben seine Augen bewegt? ****  
****Eric öffnete tatsächlich leicht seine Augen. ****  
****Dieses Licht tat weh in den Augen. Ihm schwirrten Fragen durch den Kopf. Wo war er und vor allen Dingen, was war verdammt noch mal passiert? ****  
****Da war doch noch jemand. Diese Stimme! Er kannte sie. Eric hatte nur keine Ahnung, woher. Ihm fiel es schwer, sich zu orientieren. ****  
****Dann machte Eric noch einmal die Augen zu, atmete tief durch und schließlich dann ganz auf. ****  
****„Eric?", fragte Speed vorsichtig. ****  
****Jedoch erschrak Tim, als er in Erics Augen sah. ****  
****Die ansonsten Lebenslust und Ehrgeiz ausstrahlenden Augen waren leer und matt. ****  
****„Wo bin ich? Was ist...? ****  
****Erics Stimme war ein leises Flüstern, deswegen musste sich Speed, über das Bett beugen, um Eric zu verstehen zu können. ****  
****„Ganz ruhig bleiben. Du bist im einem Krankenhaus, eine Giftschlange hat dich gebissen. Es war noch nicht mal sicher, ob du überlebst." ****  
****Eric nickte leicht. ****  
****„Ich hatte eine Scheißangst um dich. Jag mir nicht noch mal so einen Schrecken ein", sagte Speed mit einem traurigen Ton in der Stimme. ****  
****„Hatte ich eh nicht vor." ****  
****Speed grinste. ****  
****„Wie fühlst du dich? Soll ich einen Arzt holen?" ****  
****„Mir geht's ganz gut. " ****  
****Speeds Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen, was Eric bemerkte. ****  
****Vor ein paar Augenblicken hat Speed noch gegrinst. Was war jetzt los? ****  
****Er sah Speed an. ****  
****„Speed, was ist los?", hakte Eric vorsichtig nach. ****  
****„Ich … ich bin einfach nur verdammt froh, dass du noch lebst", brachte Speed nur noch heraus. ****  
****Eric erkannte sofort, das Speed etwas bedrückte. Er kannte ihn einfach schon lange genug, das sofort erkennen zu können und deshalb kannte er auch diesen Gesichtsausdruck. ****  
****„Speed?" ****  
****„Wie du da vorhin gelegen hast…." ****  
****Speeds Stimme zitterte. ****  
****Eric fixierte seinen Freund, obwohl Speed nach draußen sah. ****  
****„Dein Freund aus der Collegezeit?" ****  
****Eric wusste von der Sache, denn Speed hatte sie in seiner Gegenwart mal angeschnitten. ****  
****Er verlieh seiner Stimme einen ruhigen und besonnenen Ton. ****  
****Tim reagierte nicht. ****  
****Jedoch wusste Eric, dass es so war und dass das auch der Grund war. ****  
****„Mensch Speed, rede mit mir". ****  
****Speed schaute zu Eric. ****  
****„Es sind die ganzen Erinnerungen an Chris, die durch den Vorfall wieder hoch gekommen sind." ****  
****Eric hörte einfach nur zu und ließ Tim erzählen. ****  
****„In der Collegezeit waren Chris und ich Studienkollegen und die besten Freunde. Dann kam dieser Unfall mit dem Snowmobil. Chris wurde vom Hals an abwärts gelähmt. Unsere Träume zerplatzten wie eine Seifenblase. Als man ihn operieren wollte, starb er unerwartet. Und als jetzt du da so lagst…" ****  
****Speeds Stimme zitterte. ****  
****„Ich fühle mich so schuldig, weil ich einfach nichts für ihn tun konnte. Ich wollte nicht noch einen besten Freund verlieren." ****  
****„Das hast du nicht." ****  
****In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Dr. Malluci betrat das Zimmer. ****  
****„ Was macht das Handgelenk?" ****  
****„Es ist noch etwas taub. Ich kann es nur eingeschränkt bewegen." ****  
****Während Dr. Malluci Erics Handgelenk untersuchte, sagte er: „Das gefällt mir aber schon sehr gut. Wir behalten Sie noch zwei Tage zur Beobachtung hier, können wir Sie, denke ich, entlassen." ****  
****Eric grinste und nickte. ******

**Nachdem Dr. Malluci das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, musste auch Speed grinsen, da er eine Idee hatte. ****  
****„Was ist?" ****  
****„Willst du nicht jemanden anrufen?" ****  
****„Ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst." ****  
****Eric schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf. ****  
****„Na, ich meine Calleigh, los, ruf Sie an", sagte Speed grinsend und hielt Eric den Tele-fonhörer hin. ****  
****Eric telefonierte mit seiner Kollegin. ****  
****„Sie hat versprochen, dass sie in 15 Minuten hier ist. Von mir aus kannst du gehen". ****  
****Tim schüttelte den Kopf und Eric schaute ihn fragend an. ****  
****„Ich bleib so lange, bis Calleigh hier ist." ****  
****„Wie du willst. Übrigens, Calleigh übernimmt den Fall." ******

**Tatsächlich hielt Calleigh ihr Versprechen, denn gut 15 Minuten nach ihrem Anruf, ging die Tür auf und die blonde Ballistikerin betrat den Raum. ****  
****Sie trug einen Nadelstreifenanzug und ihre blonden Haare hatte sie hoch gesteckt. ****  
****Die Beiden grinsten, denn sie freuten sich über die Anwesenheit ihrer Kollegin. ****  
****„Hey." ****  
****Kaum war Calleigh da, ging Speed in Richtung Tür. Er wollte gehen, da er nun Eric in gu-ten Händen wusste. ****  
****Kurz bevor er den Raum verlassen wollte, drehte er sich noch ein Mal um und sagte: „Ich geh dann jetzt und lasse euch zwei Turteltauben mal alleine." ****  
****Das Wort „Turteltauben" betonte Speed besonders, dabei sah er in Richtung Eric. ****  
****Dieser jagte ihn mit Blicken nach draußen, wohin Tim dann auch von alleine ging. ****  
****„Ach Speed?" ****  
****Noch einmal drehte dieser sich zu Eric um. ****  
****„Kopf hoch." ****  
****Speed lächelte und verließ schliesslich das Zimmer. Speed erstes Ziel war seine Wohnung, um sich etwas Frisches anzuziehen. ****  
****Die Sachen, die er anhatte, rochen schon nach Schweiß. Vorher duschte er noch. ******

**Dann machte sich Speed auf den Weg zum Revier. ****  
****Dort angekommen, traf er als Erstes auf seinem Chef, Horatio. ****  
****„Speed." ****  
****„Hey". ****  
****„Wie geht es Eric?" ****  
****„Ganz gut, in zwei Tagen ist er wieder draußen. Calleigh ist gerade bei ihm." ****  
****„He, ich habe gehört, Calleigh übernimmt unseren Falll." ****  
****„Sie hat drauf bestanden." ****  
****Tim nickte und dann ging er wieder seiner Arbeit nach, besser gesagt, er versuchte es. ******

**Dann, zwei Tage später, verließ Eric das Krankenhaus wieder und Speed holte ihn ab. Vom Arzt bekam Eric noch die Auflage, sich und vor allen Dingen sein Handgelenk zu schonen. ****  
****In seiner Wohnung angekommen, legte Eric sich auf das Sofa und seufzte. ****  
****Speed sah seinen Kollegen fragend an. ****  
****„Ich bin einfach nur froh, zu Hause zu sein", gab Eric von sich und sah aus dem Fenster. ****  
****„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Wie sagt man so schön, Home sweet Home." ****  
****Beide fingen an zu lachen. ****  
****„Kann ich dich alleine lassen?" ****  
****„Ich komme klar." ****  
****In diesem Moment stand Eric vom Sofa auf, sich mit einer Hand auf den Tisch stem-mend. Dabei verzog er vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. ****  
****„Glaubst du wirklich?" Tim grinste leicht. ****  
****„Bin sofort wieder da, will mir eben ein paar Sachen holen." ****  
****Eric nickte ****  
****„ Ruh dich erst mal aus." ****  
****„Jawohl, Dr. Speedle." ****  
****Lachend verließ Speed Erics Wohnung, und Eric legte sich wieder aufs Sofa. ******

**Dann, etwa 2 Stunden später, war Speed wieder zurück. ****  
****Neben seiner dunkelblauen Reisetasche hatte er eine Plastiktüte in der Hand. ****  
****„Eric, was willst du essen?" ****  
****Als Speed aus dem Wohnzimmer keine Antwort bekam, wurde er stutzig und betrat es. ****  
****Was Tim im Wohnzimmer sah, ließ ihn lächeln. ****  
****Eric lag auf dem Sofa und schlief. ****  
****Also ging Tim zurück in die Küche, um den Kochlöffel zu schwingen. Knapp 25 Minuten später hatte Speed eine Hühnersuppe gezaubert. ****  
****Eric war mittlerweile auch wieder aufgewacht und saß nun mit Tim zusammen am Tisch. ****  
****Die Beiden löffelten die Suppe und unterhielten sich dabei über Gott und die Welt. E-benfalls ein Thema war ihre Kollegin Calleigh. Etwa 2 Wochen später war Eric wieder voll einsatzbereit und somit war das komplette C.S.I-Team wieder zusammen. ****  
****Ihr neuester Fall war ein Code 49, einer Explosion, in einer alten Lagerhalle. ****  
****„Eric, hast du einen Bolzenschneider im Auto?" ****  
****Eric nickte Horatio zu und machte sich unverzüglich zum Wagen auf. ****  
****Kurz vor dem Eingang der Halle wurde er von Tim abgefangen. ****  
****„Ich muss eh zum Wagen, was holen. Ich bringe den Bolzenschneider mit." ****  
****Eric und Horatio nickten. ****  
****Also verließ Speed die Halle und ging in Richtung der Autos. ****  
****Minuten später hörte man von außerhalb der Halle eine laute Explosion, die sogar noch die Wände vibrieren ließ. ****  
****Eric ließ instinktiv seine Instrumente fallen, denn er hatte eine böse Vorahnung, und rannte nach draußen, gefolgt von Calleigh und Horatio. ****  
****Was die Drei auf dem Vorplatz der Halle sahen, ließ ihre Herzen um Einiges schwerer werden. ****  
****Man sah auf der einen Seite einen brennenden Transporter und auf der anderen Seite lag Speddle, sich am Boden sich vor Schmerzen am Boden windend. Mit dem Rücken war Speed gegen eine Palette geknallt. ****  
****„Shit." ****  
****Eric und Calleigh rannten zu Speed rüber. Zur selben Zeit griff Horatio zum Handy, um einen Krankenwagen zu verständigen. ****  
****Als die beiden C.S.I.s dann neben ihrem Kollegen hockten, war dieser nicht bei Be-wusstsein. ****  
****„Verdammt Speed, komm schon! Halt durch." ****  
****Eric schlug Speed immer wieder gegen die Wange, um Speed wieder wach zu bekommen. ****  
****Nach einiger Zeit reagierte Speed schließlich und öffnete langsam seine Augen. ****  
****„Eric!" ****  
****„Ich bin da und Cal ist auch da." ****  
****„Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs", hörten sie dann aus der Richtung von Horatio. ****  
****Calleigh und Eric nickten ihrem Vorgesetzten zu. ****  
****„Komm schon Speed, halte durch", sagte Eric dann wieder an Speed gewandt. ****  
****Auch Calleigh sprach auf Speed ein. ****  
****Nach ein paar Minuten hörten die Drei die heißersehnten Sirenen von weitem. ****  
****Eric sah Calleigh. ****  
****Man sah ihr an, dass auch sie über die bald kommende Hilfe froh war. ****  
****Schon wenige Minuten später fuhr der von Horatio alarmierte Krankenwagen auf den Hof und schon sprangen ein Arzt und ein Sanitäter heraus. Die Beiden kümmerten sich sofort um Speed. ******

**Als der Krankenwagen weg war, hockte Eric immer noch an der gleichen Stelle, wie ein Häufchen Elend. ****  
****Seinen Gedanken schwirrten um Speed. ****  
****„Eric, sollen wir nicht hinter her fahren?", holte Calleigh ihn wieder aus seinen Gedan-ken und hockte sich neben ihn. ****  
****Eric nickte, ****  
****Dann stand er auf und ging mit Calleigh zum Wagen. ****  
****„In welcher Klinik ist Speed denn?" ****  
****„Er wurde ins Mercy gebracht." ****  
****Eric schluckte. ****  
****Es war das Hospital, wo er selber, vor ein paar Wochen, noch als Patient gelegen hatte. ****  
****„Fahrt ihr Beiden! Ich kümmere mich um den Rest hier." ****  
****„Danke, H." ****  
****Also fuhren Eric und Calleigh erneut zum Mercy. Angekommen, gingen die Beiden in die Notaufnahme. Dort erkundigten sie sich nach Speed. ****  
****Von einer Schwester wurden sie dann an Dr. Marcus Corday verwiesen. ****  
****„Ich habe Mr. Speedle behandelt", sagte der Doktor, nachdem er sich vorgestellt hatte. ****  
****„Wie geht es ihm?" ****  
****Erics Stimme zitterte. Er ahnte Böses. ****  
****Der vorher freundliche Gesichtsausdruck des Doktors versteinerte sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde. ****  
****„Was ist los, Doktor? Ist er etwa…". ****  
****Diesen Gedanken wollte Calleigh erst gar nicht zu Ende denken. Sie merkte, wie sie auf dem Rücken eine Gänsehaut bekam. ****  
****„Nein, nein, Ihr Kollege lebt, jedoch ist sein Zustand sehr kritisch. Physisch besonders." ****  
****Eric wurde zusehnds weißer. ****  
****„Bitte nicht", dachte er und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die im Gang standen. ****  
****Calleigh setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit dieser Ges-te wollte sie ihm zeigen, dass er jetzt nicht alleine war. ****  
****„Das wird wieder." ****  
****Gerade als der Doktor gehen wollte, hielt Eric ihn auf. ****  
****„Doktor, darf ich zu ihm?" ****  
****Eric verlieh seiner Stimme einen bittenden Ton. ****  
****Der Doktor blickte zu Eric und schliesslich nickte er. ****  
****„Eine Schwester wird Sie hinbringen." ****  
****Dann blickte Eric zu Calleigh hinüber. ****  
****Die lächelte ihm zu und sagte dann: „Ich rufe Horatio an, der wird sich mit Sicherheit auch schon Gedanken machen." ****  
****Just in diesem Moment tauchte Horatio hinter Calleigh auf. ****  
****„Hey. " ****  
****„Hey Horatio. " ****  
****„Wisst ihr schon was?" ****  
****Calleigh nickte. ****  
****„Ich werde es dir erklären. Eric ist auf dem Weg zu ihm." ****  
****Eric nickte Horatio noch ein Mal zu und folgte dann einer Schwester. ****  
****Die brachte ihn auf die Intensivstation zu Speed. ****  
****Vor dem Zimmer nickte die Schwester Eric zu und ließ ihn dann alleine. ****  
****Eric atmete noch ein Mal aus und dann betrat er das Zimmer. ******

**Das war in ein dunkles, diffuses Licht getaucht. ****  
****Die Wände waren weiß angestrichen und der Boden war, wie im ganzen Krankenhaus, grauer PVC- Belag. Ausserdem standen in diesem Zimmer zwei Betten, bezogen mit weisser Bettwäsche. In einem der Betten lag nun Speed. ****  
****Er hing an den verschiedensten Geräten, die Geräusche von sich gaben. ****  
****„Speed." ****  
****Eric bekam nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern heraus. ****  
****Er nahm sich einen Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. ****  
****Dann setzte er sich an die linke Seite des Bettes. Dabei wichen seine Blicke nie von Tím. Eric hoffte, dass jeden Moment wieder aufwachte und dass alles nur ein böser Traum war. ****  
****Doch nichts geschah. Tim lag immer noch bewusstlos im Bett und regte sich nicht. Eric hörte außer den Geräuschen von den Monitoren rein gar nichts. ****  
****Traurig lehnte sich Eric zurück. Seine Blicke wanderten vom Fenster zurück zu Speed. ****  
****„Verdammt Speed, wir brauchen dich noch. Also komm schon zurück zu uns und lass uns nicht im Stich! " ****  
****Eric verlieh seiner Stimme extremen Nachdruck. ****  
****Doch erneut tat sich nichts. ****  
****Dann ging die Tür hinter ihm auf und eine Schwester kam herein. ****  
****„Ich möchte Sie bitten, dass Sie die Station nun verlassen. Es ist Nachtruhe." ****  
****Eric nickte und konnte sich nur schwer erheben. Er wollte seinen besten Freund nicht alleine lassen. Andererseits wusste Eric auch, dass auf der Intensivstation nicht so lan-ge Besuch erlaubt war. ****  
****Vor dem Zimmer zog Eric eine Visitenkarte von sich heraus und gab diese einer der Schwestern. ****  
****„Bitte rufen Sie mich an, sobald sich der Zustand in irgendeiner Hinsicht verändert." ****  
****Die Schwester nickte. ****  
****Dann trottete Eric zurück zu seinen Kollegen. ****  
****„Hey", empfing Calleigh ihn. ****  
****Nun verließen die Drei das Mercy. ****  
****Auf dem Vorplatz nahm Horatio Calleigh zur Seite. ****  
****„Bleib bei ihm. Ich möchte nicht, dass er alleine ist. Er braucht jetzt Unterstützung." ****  
****Als Horatio Eric ansah, merkte er sofort, wie sehr das alles Eric mitnahm. ****  
****„Klar, hatte ich sowieso vor." ****  
****Horatio nickte und fuhr zurück zum Revier. ****  
****Kurz vorher sagte er noch zu Calleigh: „Keine Eile! Nehmt euch alle Zeit, die ihr braucht." ****  
****Calleigh und Eric fuhren zuerst in Calleighs Wohnung, damit sie sich ein paar Sachen mitnehmen konnte. Dann fuhren Sie in Erics Wohnung. ****  
****Auf dem Sofa sitzend blickte Eric gedankenverloren nach draußen. ****  
****Calleigh, die gerade zwei Gläser Wasser aus der Küche geholt hatte, blickte ihn mitfüh-lend an. ****  
****Sie stellte eines der Gläser vor ihrem Kollegen auf den Tisch. Eric nickte ihr dankend zu. ****  
****Dann wanderten Erics Blicke wieder nach draußen. Calleigh rückte näher zu Eric und leg-te ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Eric blickte zu seiner Kollegin. ****  
****„Ich habe Angst, Cal. Ich habe eine Scheißangst um Speed. Wenn er jetzt…." ****  
****Eric fing an zu zittern. Calleigh nahm seinen Kollegen in die Arme. Eric fing an zu weinen. Er sackte in Calleighs Armen einfach zusammen. Calleigh versuchte ihm den Halt zu ge-ben, den Eric jetzt brauchte. ****  
****„Es ist okay…. Speed ist ein Kämpfertyp. Er schafft das." ****  
****Cals Stimme hatte einen beruhigenden Ton angeschlagen. Die Ruhe sollte sich auf Eric übertra-gen. Er beruhigte sich zusehends. Cal legte Erics Kopf in ihren Schoß. ****  
****Dann schlief Eric ein. ****  
****Calleigh strich immer wieder über seine Haare. Sie dachte nach. ****  
****Calleigh beobachtete Eric beim Schlafen. ****  
****Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Ob das nicht alles zu viel für ihn war? Hielt er das durch? ****  
****Schließlich übermannte auch Cal die Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein. ******

**Am nächsten Morgen wurde Eric von dem Klingeln seines Handys geweckt. Eric stand vorsichtig vom Sofa auf, denn er wollte Cal, die immer noch schlief, nicht wecken. ****  
****Im ersten Moment erschrak er. War es das Hospital? ****  
****„Delko", meldete er sich wie immer. ****  
****„Mercy Hospital, Schwester Cathy. " ****  
****„Ist was mit meinem Kollegen?" ****  
****In Erics Stimme war ein leichtes Zögern zu hören. ****  
****„Ich habe gedacht, es würde Sie interessieren, dass er heute Morgen zu sich gekommen ist." ****  
****„In 15 Minuten bin ich da." ****  
****„Ok." ****  
****Dann legte Eric auf. ******

**Im ersten Moment blieb Eric auf der Stelle stehen. ****  
****Einerseits freute er sich natürlich, dass es Speed wieder zu sich gekommen ist, aber andererseits hatte er Angst. ****  
****Wie würde Speed reagieren; besonders jetzt, nachdem die Sache mit seinem Freund wieder hochgekommen war? ****  
****„Wer war das?", hörte Eric dann aus Richtung des Wohnzimmers. ****  
****„Hm." ****  
****„Wer war das?", wiederholte Calleigh, die gerade wach geworden war, ihre Frage. ****  
****Calleighs verschlafene blaue Augen blickten Eric an. ****  
****„Das Mercy." ****  
****„Ist was mit Speed?" ****  
****Calleigh ahnte Böses. Ihre Augen spiegelten Angst wider. ****  
****Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Erics Gesicht und Calleighs Augenbraunen wanderten nach oben. Sie blickte ihn fragend an. ****  
****„Speed ist wieder zu sich gekommen." ****  
****„He, das ist doch mal eine tolle Nachricht." ****  
****Calleigh erwiderte das Lächeln. ****  
****„Ich fahr zum Mercy." ****  
****„Ich informiere Horatio." ****  
****Kurz bevor Eric fahren wollte, stand Calleigh vor ihm. Sie schaute an ihm hoch und fi-xierte seine Augen. ****  
****„Schön, dass du wieder lächelst, denn so gefällst du mir schon viel besser." ****  
****Eric trat näher an seine Kollegin heran und hauchte ihr ein leises „Danke" ins Ohr. ****  
****Calleigh lächelte. ****  
****Dann verließ Eric das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Mercy. Angekommen, fragte Eric eine der Schwestern nach Speed. ****  
****Sie brachte ihm zum Zimmer. ****  
****Vorsichtig öffnete Eric die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. ****  
****„Speed." ****  
****Langsam drehte sich der dunkle Wuschelkopf in Richtung Tür. ****  
****Speed lächelte leicht. ****  
****„Eric." ****  
****„Mensch Speed." ****  
****Eric nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett. ****  
****„Wie geht es dir?" ****  
****„Ich spüre meine Beine nicht und habe starke Rückenschmerzen." ****  
****Eric sah seinen Kollegen geschockt an. ****  
****„Speed, das wird wieder." ****  
****„Glaubst du wirklich?" ****  
****Speeds Stimme hatte leicht gereizten Ton bekommen. ****  
****„Hey Speed, immer mit der Ruhe, das wird schon wieder." ****  
****„Ich hab Angst, dass es mir genauso ergeht wie Chriss." ****  
****Aus dem gereizten Ton war ein leises Flüstern geworden. Speeds Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. ****  
****„Das wird es nicht. Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Glaube mir!" ******

**Calleigh war mittlerweile im Revier der Miami Dade Police. ****  
****Sie und Horatio saßen in seinem Büro und unterhielten sich. ****  
****„Speed ist also wieder zu sich gekommen." ****  
****Calleigh nickte und sagte: „Eric ist bei ihm." ****  
****Horatio nickte ebenfalls. ****  
****„Das ist gut." ****  
****Calleigh blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. ****  
****„He Calleigh, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?" ****  
****„In den letzten Wochen ist so viel passiert. Das ging alles so schnell." ****  
****Horatio nickte. ****  
****„Erst die Sache mit Eric und jetzt die Sache mit Speed." ****  
****Calleigh seufzte. ****  
****„Ich weiß, dass du meinst, aber das wird wieder. Halt durch!" ****  
****Calleigh lächelte leicht und nickte. ****  
****Dann verließ Calleigh das Büro und zog sich ins Ballistiklabor zurück. ****  
****Horatio blieb zurück in seinem Büro. Er arbeitete liegengebliebenden Bürokram durch, damit er sich ablenken konnte. ******

**Zur gleichen Zeit war im Krankenhaus Stille. ****  
****Weder Eric noch Speed wussten nichtgenau, was sie sagen wollten oder sollten. ****  
****Speed hatte Angst. Die Erinnerungen an Chris waren einfach noch zu stark. Er wusste, dass Eric ihm nur helfen wollte. Hatte er das denn verdient? ******

**Vor ein paar Wochen waren die beiden Freunde in der gleichen Situation gewesen, nur dass damals Eric der Patient gewesen war. ****  
****Bei jeder Bewegung, die Speed im Bett liegend machte, verzog er vor Schmerz das Ge-sicht. ****  
****Obwohl Speed auf das Heftigste protestierte, holte Eric schließlich einen Arzt, dieser kam dann unverzüglich. ****  
****Nach einigen Untersuchungen verordnete der Arzt noch einige Schmerzmittel. Da Speed über starke Rückenschmerzen klagte, verordnete er noch, dass Speed geröntgt werden sollte. ****  
****Dann war der Arzt auch schon wieder weg, und Eric war mit Speed wieder alleine. ****  
****„Du hast uns allen einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt." ****  
****„So ging es mir, als du mit dem Schlangenbiss hier lagst." ****  
****„Glaube ich dir sofort." ****  
****Es verging einige Zeit, in welcher die beiden Freunde redeten. ****  
****Nach einiger Zeit kam dann eine Schwester ins Zimmer und holte Speed zum Röntgen ab. ****  
****In dieser Zeit ging Eric in die Caféteria, um einen Kaffee zu trinken und etwas zu essen. ****  
****Danach betrat Eric den Eingangsbereich des Hospitales, um zu telefonieren. ****  
****Er entschied sich dafür, Horatio anzurufen. ****  
****Dieser saß immer noch in seinem Büro, als sein Handy klingelte. ****  
****Auf dem Display sah er Erics Nummer aufblinken. ****  
****„Hey Eric. " ****  
****„Horatio. " ****  
****„Wie geht es Speed?" ****  
****„Nicht gut, er sagt, dass er seine Beine nicht spürt und starke Rückenschmerzen hat." ****  
****„Das kommt wieder in Ordnung. Ist bei dir denn auch alles okay, Eric?" ****  
****„Ich denke doch. Am Besten ich geh mal wieder rein. Grüße Calleigh von mir." ****  
****„Du grüße mir Speed." ****  
****„Mach ich. Bye Horatio." ****  
****„Bye." ******

**Eric trat wieder ins Zimmer. Als er Speed sah, erschrak er. ****  
****Leise sagte Eric Speeds Namen, doch keine Reaktion. ****  
****„Auch wenn du jetzt nicht mit mir reden willst, ich bleib einfach hier, nur für den Fall, dass du doch reden willst!", sagte Eric leise und setzte sich in den Stuhl. Er lächelte Tim sanft an und wandte dann seinen Blick zum Fenster. ****  
****Der Raum war ruhig, durch die Tür drangen dumpf die Krankenhausgeräusche. ****  
****Nach gut einer Stunde machte sich Speedle doch bemerkbar. ****  
****„Es ist mein Rücken…. Das Röntgen hat ergeben, dass ein Wirbel gebrochen ist und jetzt auf die Wirbelsäule drückt. Es ist so wie bei Chris damals." ****  
****Tims Stimme zitterte ****  
****„Speed, du warst für mich da und jetzt bin ich für dich da. Wir stehen die Zeit gemein-sam durch." ****  
****Eric klang verzweifelt. Er wollte Speed so gern helfen. ****  
****Dann blickte Speed wieder aus dem Fenster. Er wollte nicht mit Eric reden. Speed spür-te, wie Angst in ihm aufstieg. ****  
****Er wollte einfach nicht seinen Dienst beim C.S.I aufgeben, dafür waren seine Kollegen zu wichtig für ihn geworden. ****  
****„Verdammt Speed, du alter Sturkopf. Rede mit mir." ****  
****Speed reagierte nicht und blickte immer noch nach draußen. Er würde einfach nur zu gerne mit Eric reden, doch irgendwas blockierte ihn. ****  
****„Ich bleibe hier sitzen, so lange wie es sein muss", sagte Eric schließlich Stunden ver-gingen. ****  
****„Eric…", meldete sich Speed leise ****  
****Speeds Kopf drehte sich vom Blick zum Fenster zur Tür hin. ****  
****„Ja." ****  
****Eric lächelte. ****  
****„Danke." ****  
****„Dafür sind doch Freunde da. Ich helfe dir, die Zeit durchzustehen, das verspreche ich dir." ****  
****Speed kamen die Tränen. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er machen sollte. ****  
****„Hilf mir", sagte Speed mit tränenerstickter Stimme. ****  
****„Das werde ich, Speed. Das werde ich. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen." ****  
****Eric setzte sich zu Speed aufs Bett und nahm ihn in die Arme. ****  
****„Es ist ok… Das schaffen wir zusammen", versuchte Eric seinen Kollegen zu beruhigen. ****  
****Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich Speed dann schließlich. ******

**In den nächsten paar Wochen besuchte Eric Speed täglich im Krankenhaus. ****  
****Da im Moment nicht so viel zu tun war und der einzige Fall von Horatio und Calleigh be-arbeitet wurde, ging das mit dem Dienst in Ordnung. ****  
****Dann, etwa 1 Woche später, stand die Operation an. Speed hatte Angst. Die ganze Zeit über musste er daran denken, dass Chris damals nach der OP gestorben war. ****  
****Eric versuchte seinen Freund nach allen Regeln der Kunst seelisch zu unterstützen und ihm Mut zu machen. ****  
****Während Speed im OP war, saß Eric in der Kapelle des Krankenhauses und dachte nach. ****  
****Nach einiger Zeit spürte Eric eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Dann blickte Eric in zwei eisblaue Augen, die ihn anlächelten. ****  
****„Calleigh." ****  
****„Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass ich dich hier finde. Ist Speed im OP?" ****  
****Eric nickte leicht. ****  
****Nun setzte sich Calleigh zu Eric auf die Holzbank. Beide schauten nun auf das Kreuz, das auf dem Altar stand. ****  
****Nach einiger Zeit zog Eric Calleigh dann zu sich. Er brauchte ihre Nähe jetzt, er wollte einfach nicht alleine sein. ****  
****„Cal." ****  
****„Hm." ****  
****„Ich hoffe so sehr, dass Speed die OP überlebt." ****  
****Erics Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flüstern. Calleigh strich ihm beruhigend über die Schulter. ****  
****„Er wird es schaffen, glaube mir." ****  
****„Er hat in den letzten Wochen sehr an Chris gedacht. Ich hab Angst, dass er sich jetzt dadurch zu sehr herunterziehen lässt." ****  
****„Wir müssen jetzt an ihn glauben. Speed ist ein Kämpfer. Er wird es schaffen." ****  
****Beide schauten sich an. Calleigh sah Eric an, wie sehr er innerlich angespannt war. ****  
****„Hey, alles in Ordnung?" ****  
****Calleigh schaute Eric mitfühlend an. ****  
****Dieser nickte leicht. ****  
****Calleigh strich Eric über den Rücken und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. ****  
****"Hey, er wird es schaffen. Du kennst ihn. Er ist wie eine Katze; er hat neun Leben ", sagte sie leise. Eric sah sie an und lächelte leicht. "Das ist wahr ", stimmte er ebenso leise zu. ****  
****Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Eric das Wort ergriff. ****  
****"Danke, dass du bei mir bist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ohne dich durchgestanden hät-te." ****  
****Calleigh lächelte. ******

**Nach etwa 1 ½ Stunde verließen die Beiden die Kapelle. ****  
****Eric schaute auf die Uhr. ****  
****„Ich erkundige mich mal, wie die OP verlaufen ist." ****  
****Calleigh nickte und folgte ihm. ****  
****Auf der Station erkundigte sich Eric nach Speed. ****  
****Der behandelnde Arzt trat zu ihm. ****  
****„Kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro." ****  
****Calleigh und Eric schauten sich fragend an und folgten dem Arzt in sein Büro. ****  
****„Setzen Sie sich." ****  
****„Wie ist die OP verlaufen?" ****  
****„Eigentlich sehr gut." ****  
****„Eigentlich?", hakte Eric noch einmal nach. ****  
****„Ich wollte darauf hinweisen, dass Ihr Kollege viel Pflege braucht und am Besten wäre es auch, wenn er in nächster Zeit nicht alleine wohnt." ****  
****„Das ist kein Problem. Er kann bei mir wohnen." ****  
****Der Arzt nickte ****  
****Dann standen alle drei auf und im Rausgehen fragte Eric den Arzt noch: „Darf ich zu ihm?" ****  
****„Sicher, es wird ihm gut tun, ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er aufwacht. Im Moment schläft er noch aufgrund der Narkose." ****  
****„Bleib du bei ihm, Eric. Ich fahre zu Horatio und informiere ihn." ****  
****Eric nickte. ******

**An dem Zimmer angekommen, atmete Eric noch einmal durch. Er stellte sich die Frage: „Wie würde Speed jetzt reagieren?" ****  
****Dann trat er ein. ****  
****Beim Reingehen kamen ihm schon die Geräusche der Monitore entgegen. ****  
****Eric seufzte und ging in Richtung Bett. ****  
****Leise nahm er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich. ****  
****„Hey, Speed. Siehst du, es ist alles gut gegangen. Den Rest bekommen wir auch noch hin" ****  
****Er wusste zwar, dass ihn Speed nicht hören konnte, aber er wollte trotzdem mit ihm reden. Speed sollte spüren, dass jemand da war und auf ihn wartete. ******

**Stunden um Stunden vergingen. Eric saß die ganze Zeit an Speeds Bett und wartete. Er wartete darauf, dass Speed endlich aufwachte. ****  
****„Speed, wenn du mich hören kannst, dann gib mir irgendein Zeichen." ****  
****Eric hatte Tränen in den Augen. Eigentlich hätte er die Bombe abgekriegt und würde hier im Bett liegen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig. ****  
****Es herrschte Stille im Raum, man hätte förmlich „das Gras wachsen hören können." ****  
****Dann endlich bewegte sich bei Speed eine Hand. Sofort stand Eric neben dem Bett. ****  
****„Speed?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. ****  
****Langsam schlug dieser die Augen auf. ****  
****„Hey , ganz ruhig." ****  
****Speeds Blick war noch glasig und matt. richtete sich gegen die Decke. ****  
****„Eric." ****  
****Speeds Stimme war aufgrund der Atemmaske noch etwas undeutlich. Dann wanderte Speeds Griff zur Maske, und er zog sie herunter. ****  
****Er lächelte sanft. ****  
****„Hey, wie fühlst du dich?" ****  
****„Irgendwie schläfrig." ****  
****Speed Stimme war matt und außerdem hatte sie einen Hauch von Traurigkeit ****  
****„Hast du Schmerzen, soll ich einen Arzt holen?" ****  
****Tim schüttelte leicht den Kopf. ****  
****„Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?" ****  
****Eric nickte und sagte; „Sicher." ****  
****„Eric, ich habe Angst." ****  
****Eric nickte. ****  
****„Ich weiß, Speed. Ich weisß. Aber glaube mir, wir werden das zusammen durchstehen." ****  
****„Ich weiß, Eric, dass ich mich schon mal für deine Hilfe bedankt habe. Aber ich tue es noch mal. Ich weiß, nicht, ob ich das ohne dich so durchgestanden hätte." ****  
****„Hey, ist doch selbstverständlich unter Freunden!" ****  
****Dann schlief Speed wieder ein und Eric setzte sich in den Stuhl und dachte nach. Er musste nun für seinen Freund da sein. Er wollte das auch. Speed brauchte nun seine volle Unterstützung als Freund. ******

**Dann, ca. eine Wochen, wurde Eric vom Arzt aufgehalten, als er gerade auf dem Weg zu Speed war. ****  
****„Mr. Delko, dürfte ich Sie mal einen Moment sprechen?" ****  
****„Sicher." ****  
****„Wie Sie sich sicher denken können, geht es um ihren Kollegen." ****  
****„Stimmt etwas nicht?" ****  
****„Körperlich ist alles in Ordnung, nur sein seelischer Zustand macht mir sehr große Sor-gen." ****  
****„Inwiefern?" Eric erschrak. ****  
****„Theoretisch könnte er seine Beine bewegen. Jedoch weigert er sich, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun, und sobald eine der Schwestern ihn abholen will zum Lauftrainig, blo-ckiert er und schmeißt die Schwester aus dem Zimmer. Ich habe gehofft, dass Sie mal mit ihm reden könnten." ****  
****Eric musste schlucken. Natürlich kannte er die Ursache, und natürlich redete er mit Speed. ****  
****Er nickte dem Arzt zu und ging in Richtung Tims Zimmer. ******

**Als er dort ankam, saß Speed im Bett und schaute es aus dem Fenster. ****  
****Als die Tür aufging, drehte Speed seinen Kopf und sah, dass Eric den Raum betrat. ****  
****„Hey." ****  
****Eric nickte Speed zu. ****  
****Eric war in einer Zwickmühle, einerseits wollte er, dass Speed endlich mit dem Laufen anfing, und anderseits wollte er auch Speed nicht zu sehr reizen. ****  
****Eric sah seinen Freund eindringlich an. ****  
****„Was ist los mit dir, Speed?" ****  
****„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." ****  
****„Das weißt du sehr wohl, Speed." ****  
****„Wenn du das mit dem Laufen meinst, dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen." ****  
****„Nein, das tu ich nicht, verdammt. Ich bleibe so lange, bis du anfängst zu laufen, oder willst du deinen Dienst aufgeben?" ****  
****Eric wusste, dass er mit dem Dienst bei C.S.I in Speed in einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, denn er wusste auch, dass Speed die Arbeit ziemlich wichtig war. ****  
****„Du hast ja Recht, aber es geht einfach nicht." ****  
****„Doch, das schaffst du." ****  
****Erics Stimme hatte einen eindringlichen Ton bekommen. Er verstand einfach nicht, wa-rum Speed so stur war. ****  
****„Weißt du, was du bist, Speed? Ein alter Sturkopf." ****  
****Speed verstand seinen Freund, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Irgendwas blockierte in ihm und das hinderte ihn am Laufen. ******

**Nach 1 ½ Wochen wurde Speed dann schließlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und zog vorübergehend bei Eric ein. ****  
****Dieser hatte ihn auf das Gehen nicht mehr angesprochen, da er seinen Kollegen nicht weiter verägern wollte. ****  
****Nachmittags saß Speed auf der Terrasse und las ein Buch. ****  
****„Du Speed, ich geh ne Runde schwimmen. Brauche bei diesem Wetterchen dringend ne Abkühlung", sagte Eric und verschwand schon in Richtung Pool. ****  
****Tim sah von seinem Buch auf und nickte seinem Kollegen zu. ****  
****Etwa 20 Minuten später sah Speed von dem Buch auf und blickte hinunter zum Pool. ****  
****Er hoffte, Eric beim Schwimmen zusehen zu können, jedoch blieb dieses Zusehen ihm verwehrt. Das machte Speed stutzig. ****  
****„Eric ist doch ein super Schwimmer. Da muss was passiert sein", dachte Speed laut. Auch nach mehrmaligem Rufen reagierte Eric nicht. Da plötzlich sah Speed etwas im Wasser treiben. ****  
****Er erschrak, denn es war sein Freund Eric Delko. ****  
****„Scheiße", fluchte Speed laut. Er legte das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch, der neben ihm stand. ****  
****Speed wusste, dass er irgendwie Eric helfen musste. Schließlich fasste Speed den Ent-schluss, dass er versuchen musste, zu laufen. ****  
****Also stemmte er sich von dem Sessel ab und versuchte, Stand zu bekommen. Ja, er stand. ****  
****Nach einigem Schwanken stand Speed fest mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden, und dann machte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Immer schnneller Richtung Pool. ****  
****Am Pool angekommen, sprang Speed rein, ohne zu zögern, und tauchte zu Eric. ****  
****Schließlich hatte er ihn. Er zog ihn langsam aus dem Wasser und legte ihn flach auf den Rasen neben dem Pool. ****  
****„Komm schon Eric, mach keinen Scheiß. Ich brauch dich doch noch." Speed war den Tränen nah. ****  
****Speed machte Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung, die nach einigen Minuten schon ihre Wirkung zeigte, denn Eric begann, zu würgen und spuckte schließlich Wasser. ****  
****Schnell drehte Speed ihn zur Seite. ****  
****„Hey, du hast mir ja einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt." ****  
****„Speed,….du kannst ja wieder gehen". ****  
****Erst jetzt realisierte Speed, was da gerade passiert war. ****  
****„Ja." ****  
****Das war das Einzige, was Speed unter Tränen rausbrachte. ****  
****Eric richtete sich auf und dabei drehte sich alles um ihn. ****  
****„Ohh…ist doch super. Für so was spiele ich gerne mal die Wasserleiche." ****  
****„ Wie fühlst du dich? " ****  
****„Es geht. Ich Blödmann muss wohl einen Hitzschlag bekommen haben." ****  
****Langsam trotteten die Beiden zum Haus und Eric legte sich aufs Sofa. Speed holte ihn ihm einen nassen Waschschlappen und legte den Eric auf die Stirn. ****  
****Nach einiger Zeit ging es Eric sichtlich besser, und wiederum zwei Wochen später waren Beide wieder einsatzbereit und gingen ihrem Dienst beim C.S.I nach.**


End file.
